Pine Barrens
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley and friends get into trouble while traveling in New Jersey, getting lost in Pine Barrens. Lucky for them a friendly guy named Tony helps them out, right?
1. Arriving and Getting Lost

**AN: This is a story with a Hannah Montana twist to the Sopranos episode "Pine Barrens". Also, just as a quick note, Ralphie is still alive when this takes place. Well, with that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Arriving and Getting Lost**

Miley Stewart had a performance as Hannah Montana at a concert in New Jersey. Of course, Michael, her boyfriend, Robby Ray, her dad and manager, along with her friends Lilly and Oliver were heading along with her. She wanted it to be just her and Michael going, but of course, her father Robby Ray had to invite Lilly and Oliver to prevent herself and Michael from fooling around, not caring that Lilly and Oliver were going to do the same thing.

"Miles!" Robby Ray called from his room.

"Yeah?" Miley responded back.

"Are you finished packing?" Robby Ray shouted again.

"Yeah, just finished." Miley answered, literally sitting on her suitcase to force it shut. She was really looking forward to this trip to New Jersey. She was looking forward to having fun and just relaxing.

Of course, little did she know, She was going to get just the polar opposite of that.

* * *

"Tony?" Michael said into his cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm here." Tony responded.

"Is everything set up for when we get out there?" Michael asked.

"Sure. Everything is ready." Tony answered. "Look, you didn't tell them about what I really do, right?"

"I told them that you were in waste management, which technically is the truth." Michael answered.

"Oh, good." Tony said. "So when are you going to get out here?"

"Well, our plane takes off in about an hour, so we should get there sometime tonight, and then tomorrow, we will head out to your place." Michael answered.

"Okay, fine." Tony answered. "I'll see you then."

"Later." Michael said, hanging up his cell phone. He dragged his suitcase off of his bed, and looked out of his window. He didn't tell his friends the whole truth about what Tony really does, because of course, that was a death threat if there ever was one. Hell he wasn't even sure that he should know what they really do, but that was Tony Soprano's life, and Michael of course had his.

Michael took his suitcase out to the hallway, and smiled as he saw Miley cross the street.

_Well, there's no going back now. _Michael said as he opened the door, and walked outside to join her.

* * *

The plane ride to New Jersey was a nice and quiet one. Of course, Michael and Miley wouldn't have known, because they were sound asleep with the whole time the plane ride took place. They woke up long enough to get their rental car, and start the drive to his uncle Tony's place. They were sound asleep not even ten minutes into the ride, and boy was that nap going to cost them, and cost them big.

* * *

Michael had a feeling that something was going to happen, a bad thing, of course. He couldn't help it, and now it was really going to cost him. He remembered Tony telling him about how Paulie and Chrissy got lost in the woods of Pine Barrens one time. It was really funny actually, and he still laughed about it to this day. Michael swore that if he was ever out here in New Jersey that he would never get lost in Pine Barrens the way that Paulie and Chrissy did.

Well...

* * *

Michael felt a cold chill sweep through, and he snapped his head up, and looked around.

"Where are we?" Michael asked, looking at his surroundings. He looked around, and saw that there were trees, and snow, oh man was there snow.

"Robby got lost." Oliver said, looking back towards Michael and Miley.

"How did he get lost, exactly?" Michael asked.

"He figured the directions that you gave would help out." Oliver said.

"Then he cracked the window, and the directions flew out the window." Lilly finished. "Now we are lost in this forest."

"Let me guess, Pine Barrens, right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"Fucking awesome." Michael said. "Wait where is he now?"

"Outside the truck, trying to see what wrong with it." Miley said.

Michael just sighed, and climbed out of the car. He walked around to the front, where he saw Robby Ray leaning in the car, trying to see what is wrong with it.

"How's it going?" Michael asked. Robby Ray looked at him briefly, and went back to working on the truck.

"Not so well." Robby Ray answered. "I can't get the car to move."

Michael looked in at the gas gauge in the car for a moment.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. _Michael told himself.

"Robby Ray." Michael said.

"Not now, Michael, I am trying to fix this car." Robby Ray answered.

"You are out of gas, dude." Michael said. Robby Ray looked at him in disbelief, and then he walked pass him, and looked at the gas gauge. Robby Ray literally slapped himself in total disbelief.

"Man, I have been messing around with the stuff under the hood for the past twenty minutes, trying to get it to start, and we were stuck here because we ran out of gas?" Robby Ray asked Michael, throwing down a part that looked like he took out of the car.

"Looks like it." Michael answered.

"Great, how can things get any worse?" Robby Ray asked. Just before Robby Ray could spit out an answer or a defense, there was an large howl that crept through the area.

"Like that, for one." Michael said. Robby Ray and Michael shared a glance and hopped back into the truck.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked them.

"Well, we a problem." Michael began. "The car ran out of gas, and we are stuck here until we get some help."

"When will that be?" Lilly asked.

"Any time." Michael lied. Michael remembered how Tony and Bobby came and found Chrissy and Paulie that one time that they got lost in these parts, and he hoped that it wouldn't come to that...

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	2. Meeting Mr Tony Soprano

**AN: The gang arrives in New Jersey, and get lost in Pine Barrens. But all is not lost, however. Michael's uncle Tony arrives, and brings them to his house close by. Everyone is grateful, but just what does Tony really do for a living?**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Mr. Tony Soprano**

Man, this trip has turned out to be a real fun adventure, huh? First, they arrive in New Jersey, and now they are lost in Pine Barrens just like Chrissy and Paulie. But this time, Miley, Michael, Oliver, Lilly, and Mr. Stewart didn't have to chase some Russian into the woods like those two did. Everyone in the car was shivering while Michael was sitting there, asleep again.

"Wake up." Miley said, elbowing him in the side.

"What happened?" Michael asked in a sleepy voice.

"We need help. Call someone." Miley said in a stern voice. Michael sighed, and stepped out of the car.

"Don't worry, I know just who to call." Michael said with a smile on his face.

_Man, Tony is not going to let me hear the end of this, I know it. _Michael thought as he hit the speed dial number to call Tony Soprano.

* * *

"Hello?" Tony said into his cell phone receiver. He knew who the voice belonged to on the other end of the phone.

"Tony, it's me." Michael said, his voice kind of strained from the cold.

"Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?" Tony asked.

"We are stuck out here, we need you to come and get us." Michael said quickly.

"Hold on, take it easy, just where are you?" Tony asked, getting out of his seat, and beginning to pull on his clothes.

"Pine Barrens." Michael said. Tony stopped right in his tracks, and let out a small chuckle.

"No really, where are you guys?" Tony asked again in total disbelief. Tony could hear Michael let out a growl of anger as Tony sounded as if he didn't believe him

"Pine Barrens, really Tone." Michael said again very slowly. Tony sat down, knowing that Michael was telling him the truth.

"Alright, exactly where out there are you guys?" Tony asked. Michael stood there for a minute, and looked around, then he saw the gate at the beginning of the forest.

"Near the entrance to the forest." Michael said.

"You didn't go into the forest, did you?" Tony asked.

"No, we didn't have to chase any one like those two." Michael said under his breath, as to not disturb those who were inside the truck and drop to them what Tony really does.

"Alright, I'll come and get you guys, and bring you back here." Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony." Michael said.

"Don't thank me yet, I am going to have to bring some friends with me to get out there. Don't worry, I am going to see you soon." Tony said, hanging up.

_Great, now all we have to do is to wait until Tony gets here to pick us up. _Michael thought. He climbed back into the car, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Michael, what does your Uncle Tony does for a living?" Oliver asked him out of the blue.

"He runs a waste management company." Michael said. That much was true, at least. Well when they get to his house, they are going to know that there is more to that story than what he told him.

"Really?" Lilly asked in total disbelief.

"Really." Michael answered her. Michael leaned back in his seat, and Miley looked over at him.

"Okay, really, what does Tony do?" Miley asked in a whisper.

"Miley, what are you talking about?" Michael asked her.

"I see that look on your face, you know something that we don't." Miley said, pointing at his head.

"Miley, not now, okay?" Michael said, covering his head.

"Michael, what does he really do?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, what does he do?" Robby Ray asked from the front seat.

"Oh look, here he is now." Michael said, motioning to the headlights coming towards the car. Michael stepped out of the car and walked to meet them. Everyone in the car looked and watched them converse amongst themselves. Miley peeked out of the window, and saw a fat man dressed in a large trench coat talking to Michael, and he was driving a car just as big as the truck they were sitting in.

_Okay, there is no way he does what Michael told us he does. _Miley thought. The big burly man came to the front of the car, and spoke to Robby Ray.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Tony Soprano. Michael called me." Tony said. "Don't worry, I am going to take you back to your hotel.

"Thanks." Robby Ray told Tony. "Come on, grab your stuff, and let's go."

As they all filed into Tony's car, Michael knew that this was going to be along ride back.

_Man I have a lot of explaining to do..._Michael thought as Tony drove all of them to their hotel.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Tony bid them farewell and they all filed into their three rooms. Miley and Lilly in one, Oliver and Michael in another, and Robby Ray got his own room. Michael sat on his bed in his boxers and t-shirt. Oliver came out of the bathroom, and sat on his bed.

"Okay, tell me, what does your uncle Tony really do?" Oliver asked him. Michael looked at Oliver, and turned his glance back towards the TV.

"I told you that he owned a waste management company." Michael told Oliver. Oliver didn't buy it, however, and he walked over to the TV, and turned it off.

"Really Michael, whatever it is, you can tell me." Oliver said.

"Really Oken?" Michael said, running his hand through his hair. "If I tell you anything, chances are that you are going to run and tell Lilly, who in return will tell Miley what you told her."

"And your point is?" Oliver asked.

"Goodnight, Oliver." Michael said, climbing under his covers, and going to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Next time, everyone meets the Sopranos, and boy is it going to be something... **


	3. The Get Together

**AN: Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Robby Ray, and Michael were picked up in Pine Barrens, by Michael's own uncle, Tony Soprano. Michael tells Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Robby Ray that Tony owns a waste management company, but that isn't the whole story, as those four are going to find out.**

**Chapter Three: The Get Together**

Their lights were out in their room, but Miley and Lilly were not asleep. They were still thinking about the car ride that they had shared with Tony Soprano, and they were unable to think about anything but what he really does. They took one look at him, and realized that what Michael had told him either was a lie, or he really didn't know what Mr. Soprano really did. Lilly sat up in the darkness, and looked over at her friend.

"Miley. Are you awake?" Lilly asked in the darkness.

"Yeah, why?" Miley answered back.

"I was thinking." Lilly said.

"About what?" Miley answered.

"Well, Mr. Soprano." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I don't think what Michael told us was the entire truth." Miley said, sitting up.

"I know." Lilly continued. "The moment that we got into his truck, I knew that he was involved in something besides waste management."

"I agree." Miley answered. "I have seen the Godfather with Michael a few times, and when I saw him for the first time, My mind flashed back to the movie."

"Miley, you don't think that Mr. Soprano is a mobster, do you?" Lilly asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Lilly, I don't know." Miley said. "But I do trust Michael, and I know he wouldn't relate us to someone who is that dangerous."

"Yeah, you are right." Lilly said, letting out a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Miley said back. She laid back down, but she didn't go to sleep. This was something that had always bothered her about Michael. She really loved him, but there was this mysterious area about him that he didn't let anyone in, even his older brother Charles, and his sister (who really is just a close friend from St. Louis) Melody. She knew that she was keeping something from her, but she didn't want to push him into telling her about what he is hiding. She really hoped that one day he would be able to tell her those things.

She let that single thought carry her into the state of sleep. She kept that thought about Michael in her mind about what is going to happen tomorrow when they visit the Sopranos.

* * *

Michael laid there in his hotel room bed, unable to sleep. There was two reasons that he was unable to sleep. One, Oliver was snoring so loud he could wake the dead, and two, he knew that Miley and Lilly knew that there was something more than to what he told them, and they were right.

Tony Soprano was a dangerous man, a deadly mobster that killed people, and Michael was related to him in a way. Now he was going to bring his loved ones to meet this man, knowing that something might happen when they get there.

Michael closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Those thoughts ringing in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as the morning came, Michael woke up briefly, and went out to the car to get something. He wasn't thinking straight, because he was already thinking about what he was going to say to them when they saw his mansion of a house. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't see someone walking up behind him.

"Michael." A voice said, getting his attention. Michael turned around, and saw a very familiar face looking at him.

"Hey, Silvio." Michael said, looking at him with his hair slicked back, and his black Italian suit.

"Look, everyone is having a get together at Tony's house at about two, so you should come by then, okay?" Silvio said.

"Why are you here telling me this, and so early in the morning at that?" Michael asked him. Silvio looked at his watch, and back at him.

"Mikey, it is almost twelve now." Silvio said.

"Well, okay then?" Michael said, embarrassed. Silvio just laughed, and messed his hair.

"See you then, you little fighter you." Silvio just laughed again, and got back into his car. He gave a final wave, and left. Michael got what he needed out of the car, and headed back to his hotel room.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Michael said as they pulled in front of the Soprano's home, and needless to say, everyone was impressed that his home was really big, there was various cars that were just as big as their rental car. They looked at the home and cars, then they looked at Michael who was walking to meet Tony on the steps.

"Hey man, good to see that you made it, finally." Tony said, hugging Michael tightly. His wife Carmella came out and greeted him the same way.

"Oh yeah, Tony does something besides running a waste company." Robby Ray said to Miley.

"Yeah, look at the house. Michael isn't telling us something." Oliver said to her as well.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling that he is going to tell us the truth soon enough." Miley said as they entered the home.

* * *

The house was packed to the ceiling with various people that Tony and Michael knew. Tony, Michael and Carmella. Oliver and Miley were talking to A.J. and Meadow in the kitchen. Lilly went upstairs towards the bathroom. Michael could have sworn that Ralphie followed her, but he didn't see. Michael just continued to laugh as he saw Chrissy and Paulie argue over some irrelevant dispute. He had no idea what was happening upstairs, though.

* * *

Michael was sitting outside, just sitting there, letting the wind breeze through his hair. The door opened behind him, and Lilly stepped out, looking very rattled.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Michael asked, looking at her.

"I'm not feeling too well, can you take me back to the hotel?" Lilly asked in a shaken voice.

"Um, okay, come on." Michael said, taking her back to the car.

* * *

Michael knew that something was wrong with Lilly. The moment she took off her jacket, he noticed that there were a big bruise on her back, and then she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Lilly? What happened to you?" Michael asked. Lilly let out a loud sob, and threw her arms around his neck, and began to sob.

"Ralphie, he tried to rape me." Lilly said through tears.

* * *

**AN: Just what is going to happen? Keep reading to see what happens!**


	4. That Crossed Line Part I

**AN: Well, after Ralphie attempted to rape Lilly, Michael has a very big problem in how to proceed with this, not only does he have to tell Tony what happened, he has to find out how to solve it with no bloodshed.**

**Chapter Four: That Crossed Line Part I**

Michael let Lilly sob into his shoulder before he kindly and softly pulled her away. David looked into the eyes of Lilly, who eyes were red from crying so hard herself. Michael sat her down on the bed, and looked at her. He was on his knees in front of her, and he hoped that she was calmed down enough that she wanted to talk.

"Lilly, tell me what happened to you, and who did this?" Michael asked her Lilly held back sobs long enough so that she could tell him what happened.

"Well, I went to the bathroom." Lilly began, choking back a sob. "Went in there, to use the bathroom, and this guy with red hair in a bowl cut followed me, and I figured he was going into another room, but then he pushed me into the bathroom, and turned off the lights. He forced his hand into my pants, and..."

Lilly let out a loud wail, then Michael tried to comfort her. Lilly took a deep breath, and continued.

"I kicked him hard in between the legs, and I left the house to find you." Lilly said still crying.

"Did he hurt you in any way else?" Michael asked her in a soft voice.

"No. I'm fine." Lilly said. Michael got up, and walked towards the door, running his hand over his face. He knew that this was going to be a big problem. What to do about it though? He seriously contemplated calling David in New York, ask him to come down and get rid of Ralphie, because David owed Michael a favor from the Dark Tournament, but then he knew that he had to tell Tony what happened.

Then he had a scary thought. He probably had to tell Oliver or Miley about what happened. Then they would go to the police about it, and that would bring even more heat onto Tony and his crew, which would mean even more hell would come from this.

"What are we going to do?" Lilly asked, starting to cry again.

"I am going to take care of him, don't worry." Michael said. Lilly got up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said in a soft voice.

"No problem." Michael answered back.

* * *

Michael came and brought Oliver, Miley, and Robby Ray back to the hotel. He was silent the whole time, and no doubt that brought and got some suspicion onto Michael, and he knew that he had a big problem that would need to be resolved not only quickly, but he needed to find a way to do this before it became a big problem, which it most likely will.

He waited to early in the morning, while everyone was still asleep, and he called Tony because he really needed to talk to him. Tony agreed, and told him to come to the club around seven in the morning, and he went down to Bada Bing (Tony's Club).

_Well, here we go. _Michael said, once he arrived at the club. He took a deep breath, and stepped inside...

* * *

As soon as Michael stepped inside, Silvio saw him, and motioned to Tony that he arrived. Tony came over, and greeted him.

"Come on, we can talk in the back." Tony said, leading him to the back, and Michael followed him towards that area, greeting Silvio, Chrissy, and Paulie as he went. Once they got to the area, he calmly sat in the chair that Tony motioned to, and Tony himself sat at his usual table. Once there, Michael began to say what is on his mind.

"Look, the reason that I asked to speak to you is because something happened at the get together yesterday." Michael said calmly.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Tony said, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, someone that you knew attacked one of my friends, the blonde, Lilly Truscott." Michael said.

"Who?" Tony said in a somewhat irritated tone. Michael took that as the unannounced signal for him to tell him what was going on.

"Ralphie." Michael said.

"Ralphie Cifaretto, that Ralphie, right?" Tony asked. Michael noticed that Tony didn't sound surprised that he is talking about Ralphie.

"Yeah, that is the one guy I am talking about." Michael answered.

"Great, now what in the fuck am I going to do with this guy?" Tony asked.

"Look, whatever you are going to do, you need to do it quick." Michael said.

"Why? Is somebody going to try and take out Ralphie?" Tony asked Michael, and he knew just who the person was.

"Yeah, Oken might." Michael answered, which cause Tony to get a confused look on his face.

"Oliver." Michael answered, clearing up any confusion that Tony had. "Lilly's boyfriend."

"Well, I am going to sit down and talk to Ralphie, but you have to make sure that this Oliver kid that you know will not try anything." Tony said.

"I can't promise that, but you can't blame him if he does try something." Michael said.

"No, that I can't argue with." Tony said. Michael smiled, but he knew that this was not going to be a very peaceful ending to this, that was for damn sure.

* * *

Miley wondered where Michael went, because he wasn't in his room when she went to see him. Still feeling a little sleepy, she went back to her hotel, and found Lilly awoke, staring at the ceiling.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Miley asked.

"No, I'm not." Lilly said, starting to cry again.

"Lilly, what happened?" Miley said, hugging her friend close to her as Lilly cried.

"Miley, I have something to tell you." Lilly said, breaking away.

"What?" Miley said in a sweet, but curious tone.

"I was almost raped today."

* * *

**AN: Well, now that hte secret is out, what will happen? Keep reading for more!**


	5. That Crossed Line Part II

**AN: Now that Miley knows what is up, how will she confront her boyfriend Michael about it?**

**Chapter Five: That Crossed Line Part II**

Miley could not believe what she was hearing. She sat there with her best friend, as she sobbed and told her the entire story. Miley only sat there in shock, as she knew that this was a problem that needed to be dealt with.

"So, does Michael know about this?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I told him about it once he brought me back here." Lilly said, wiping tears away.

"Okay. Listen, I am going to talk to him once he gets back here." Miley said, trying to comfort her crying friend. "Where did he go, by the way?"

"Out to visit Tony, which makes me think that he is involved in what ever that Tony is." Miley asked.

"Do you think that he is doing some things that are criminal?" Lilly asked.

"There is a gray area about Michael that I don't know about, but I will find out about it." Miley said sternly.

* * *

Silvio, Chrissy, and Paulie all sat in the backroom as Michael repeated his tale of what Ralphie did to Lilly. They all looked at each other, and back at Michael.

Paulie just shook his head, while Silvio spoke up first.

"He didn't actually rape her right?" Silvio asked.

"No, he came close, though." Michael answered. "He smacked her around a bit. She managed to get away by kicking him where it counted."

"Fucking Ralphie." Paulie said under his breath.

"Man, Tone, what are we going to do with this guy?" Chrissy asked Tony. Tony thought about it for a few minutes, and looked in Michael's direction.

"What do you think should happen?" Tony asked Michael, catching the blonde hair teen off guard. Michael ran a hand through his hair, and sat there, thinking about it. Then he stood up, and began to speak his mind.

"Well, honestly, I believe that something should happen because of this." Michael said, looking around at all of the guys in the room. Michael took a deep breath and continued his speech.

"Another thing, Lilly's boyfriend, Oliver Oken, there is no way that he won't find out about this." Michael continued. "He might make an attempt on Ralphie, and if that time comes, which it most likely will, I ask that you give me a chance to make it right."

"That is understandable." Tony answered. "We will take that into consideration because we know that you are a man of your word."

"Thanks Tony, everyone." Michael said, looking around at everyone and giving his thanks. Michael knew that was not it, but he continued to speak up.

"Let me ask everyone this, is anyone in this room, surprised that Ralphie tried to do something like this?" Michael asked. He looked around, and watched that while they were shocked at what the guys were hearing from Michael, but they were not surprised at what he was talking about in the smallest way.

"Okay, I don't know something, do I?" Michael said. "Okay, spill it."

"Well, it's like this." Michael said.

"Ralphie is an asshole." Paulie said.

"He's a made guy, so we can't touch him, at least without causing a fucking storm that is going to be really bad." Chrissy said.

"Great. Now what is going to be done about Ralphie?" Michael asked them.

"Well, this is going to be deal with in a way that will satisfy everybody involved." Tony said, getting a smile and nod from everyone.

"Well, let us first see where this will take us." Michael smiled. He knew that he first had to deal with the situation of telling Oliver what happened.

* * *

Michael was driving back to the hotel, calmly thinking about how he was going to explain this to Oliver, or rather the fact how to right this whole mess without dragging Oliver into it at all. That of course, wasn't going to happen as he planned, because as soon as he pulled back into the hotel, he saw Miley sitting on the steps, waiting for him.

_Aw shit, here we go. _Michael sighed mentally to himself. He pulled into a empty parking space, turned the car off, and stepped out. He was barely able to take a few steps before Miley was in his face.

"Okay, I take it that you want to talk to me about something." Michael said. Miley let out a huff, and yanked him by his ear.

"OW!" Michael whined, as she dragged him out of view.

"What?" Michael asked her.

"How could you keep something like this from me? Something this big about Lilly?" Miley asked him, staring at him with those blue eyes of hers.

"I wasn't going to keep it from you, I wanted to tell you about it, but I had to be sure about what happened, and I wanted to know the best way to proceed with it." Michael tried to explain in his defense.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Miley asked.

"Well, for one, I wanted to get all the details, two, I wanted to solve this problem without dragging you and Robby Ray into this, and three, I figured that it would have been best if the truth came from Lilly rather than me." Michael said.

"Well, she told me, but now I want to hear the truth from you." Miley said. Michael braced himself, because he knew what she was going to ask next was going to be something he knew was coming.

"Michael, is your uncle Tony in the mafia?" Miley asked him. As soon as she asked that, he looked away, but as soon as he made eye contact with her, he broke his silence.

"I am not sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if he was." Michael said.

"Really?" Miley asked him again, this time crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Honest." Michael said. Miley just sighed and rested her head on his shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Miley asked him.

"Let me handle this." Michael said.

Michael began walking back to his hotel room, because he knew that there will be the time when Oliver will find out what happened, but who would have anticipated that time to be so soon?

* * *

**AN: Well, things start to get very interesting next time, as Lilly runs into Ralphie again, this time with Oliver there...**


	6. That Crossed Line Part III

**AN: Ralphie does not know the meaning of the word no, and he soon sees Lilly again, and a whole new can of worms is opened.**

**Chapter Six: That Crossed Line Part III**

Tony was sitting in the restaurant, eating dinner. As he looked up, he saw Ralphie walk in. Tony dropped his fork and looked at him as he came and sat in front of him.

"What? What is that look for?" Ralphie asked in an innocent voice.

"Did you try to rape a young girl that came to my party a few days ago?" Tony asked.

"No." Ralphie lied. "What happened between us was consensual, and when I went to make my move, she panicked, and started to scratch and claw at me. I had to hit her to get away from her. That is what happened."

"Ralphie, I have a son her age, what are you doing messing around with a girl that young?" Tony asked, careful enough not to make a scene.

"Hey, nothing sexual happened between us, so what is the big deal?" Ralphie asked.

"The big deal is that what you did, or didn't do in this case, can cause big repercussions and bring a lot of unnecessary heat on us, neither of which we need right now.

"Okay, I will try and be careful about what I do and try not to bring a lot of attention to the business." Ralphie said. He said goodbye, and left.

Tony watched as Ralphie left, and he continued to finish his meal.

In the back of his mind, he knew that Ralphie was going to do something stupid. He just hoped that Michael and this Oliver kid would not try anything stupid.

But if Michael was anything like his father, he would do just that, something stupid.

* * *

"Hello?"

"David, it's me." Michael said, calling his friend. David knew that something was wrong here. Not that he wasn't glad to hear from his friend, but David knew that Michael was in New Jersey and had contact with Tony Soprano, a big time Mafioso.

"Hey, what's up? What's wrong?" David answered.

"Look, I have a problem." Michael began.

"Shoot." David replied.

"Well," Michael began. "I am out here in New Jersey, while Miley has to perform at a concert in a few days, and something happened when we had a get together at Tony's home."

"Wait, Tony? Tony Soprano?" David asked.

"The very same." Michael answered. "Anyways, one of his guys, Ralph Cifaretto, tried to rape Lilly, Oliver's girlfriend."

"You aren't calling me just to shoot the breeze, you know, you want something. I am willing to help, but you better tell me what is going on." David said in a stern voice.

"Look, if push comes to shove, and things get hairy, I might have to get rid of him." Michael said.

"By 'I', you mean me or us, of course." David answered, correcting Michael.

"Of course." Michael answered.

"Alright, I'll help out. When things get hairy out there, you call me when you need me." David said.

"Alright, buddy, thanks." Michael said.

"No problem." David replied, hanging up the phone. Michael sighed and placed his phone back on the nearby counter.

* * *

Oliver, Michael, Miley and Lilly went to a nearby mall, leaving Robby Ray behind to handle some business. They were wearing their disguises (Oliver, Miley and Lilly, were, Michael did not have one) so they were being hassled a little bit by some fans, but not too badly. Soon enough, the four teens split up, and went their separate ways, as Hannah and Lola went shopping, Mike (Oliver in disguise) and Michael went looking around at the various stores, and they stopped to look around in a video game store.

"Man, they don't have anything good out here, do they?" Michael asked. Mike looked back at his friend, and just shrugged his shoulders. Michael felt his cell phone vibrate, and he saw an urgent message from Lilly.

_**Michael, that guy, he's here!**_

"_**Wait, where is he? And where are you?"**_

_**Near the clothing shop near the gaming store that you went in. Get over here, NOW!**_

"_**Alright, here I come."**_

* * *

Michael walked into the store where Lola and Hannah were, and soon enough, he saw Ralphie looking around. Michael wasn't sure why Ralphie was here or what he was really doing in this store. Before Michael could make a move on him, he saw Silvio talking to Ralphie.

"Just what in the fuck are you doing here?" Silvio asked Ralphie in an hush.

"What? I am just shopping." Ralphie answered.

"Look, Tony told us what you did to that little girl, you son of a bitch." Silvio said. "Now let me tell you something. If you even think about going near her again, Tony and the kid will have a problem with that."

"Who cares what some fucking orphan has to say?" Ralphie said.

"Ralphie, watch it." Silvio warned.

"Look, I am a made guy, so you better watch what you say to me and how you are saying it.

Ralphie said back to Silvio. Silvio threw up his hands, and walked away. Ralphie seemed to see Hannah and Lola trying to leave the store, and he started to follow them.

Michael has had enough. He began to follow Ralphie, but Hannah and Lola got out of his sight. Ralphie grew angry, and left the mall himself. Michael let out a sigh of relief, and flipped open his phone, and dialed Hannah's number.

"Hello?" Hannah said.

"He's gone." Michael said. "You can come back."

"Michael, we have to tell Oliver, this has gone on for long enough." Hannah told him.

"Alright, I will tell him later tonight." Michael said. "Come on, let's get out of here before something else terrible happens."

* * *

**AN: Man I hate filler chapters. Anyway, Oliver finds out what happens to Lilly, and tries to take matters into his own hands. Keep on reading!**


	7. That Crossed Line Part IV

**AN: When Oliver finds out what almost happened to** **Lilly, just what will he do? Well, read and see for yourself...**

**Chapter Seven: That Crossed Line Part IV**

"Michael, something is wrong with Lilly. She won't tell me what it is, and since you and Miley are together, maybe she told you something, and maybe you can you tell me what it is?" Oliver asked him once they got back to their hotel. Michael contemplating telling him what Ralphie tried to do to Lilly, but he figured that it would be better if he heard it from her, but he didn't let him know that.

"Oliver, let me ask you something." Michael asked his friend.

"Okay." Oliver said, taking a seat on his bed Michael sat on his, and looked at Oliver. He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"If I known something about Lilly, would it be better to hear it from me, or from her?" Michael asked him.

"Well, I would want to hear what it is about, but it would be better to hear it from her." Oliver said. "What do you know?"

"Hey, go ask her." Michael said pointing to the door. Oliver sighed, and left to go and talk to his girlfriend.

Michael just knew that something big and bad was going to happen right about now, if he didn't do something.

* * *

Miley and Lilly were sitting in their room, just talking. She was calm after she saw Ralphie at the mall today. She couldn't believe that the guy that attacked her tried to follow her. As they were talking, they heard a knock from their front door. Miley got up, and looked to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked Miley.

"It's Oliver." Miley said, looking back at her.

"Let him in." Lilly said. Miley nodded, and opened the door, letting her friend in. Oliver looked at both young ladies, and smiled lightly at the both of them.

"Hey. Miley, can I talk to Lilly in private?" Oliver asked Miley.

"Sure. I wanted to go and talk to Michael, anyway." Miley said. She slipped on her shoes, and left, giving her friends some privacy.

"Lilly, is there anything that you want to talk to me about?" Oliver asked. Lilly wanted to say no, but she figured that she better tell him before she lost her nerve.

"Yeah, there is something that I wanted to tell you." Lilly said. Oliver took a deep breath, and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Something happened when we went to the party at Mr. Soprano's party a few days ago." Lilly began to say. Oliver opened his mouth to ask what happened, but Lilly raised her hand to prevent him from interrupting what she was saying.

"Lilly, what are you trying to tell me?" Oliver managed to get out before Lilly cut him off.

"Oliver, what I am trying to say is..."

* * *

"Do you think that she finally told him?" Miley asked Michael.

"Oh yeah, she told him." Michael said. "Now he's fuming about who did such a horrible act to his girl, and she just told him that she doesn't want to press charges."

"Wait. Just how do you know all of that?" Miley asked, looking over at her boyfriend.

"It's one of these powers that I have." Michael said, half joking, but he was being very serious in the matter.

"Well, what else can you say, or rather see, with your powers?" Miley asked.

"No one needs powers to see that there is hell coming." Michael said. Michael knew that Oliver was now going to try and kill Ralphie. Thank god he didn't know who he was...

* * *

It wasn't long before Miley and Oliver went back to their respective rooms. Miley knew that it was going to take a little talking to get both Lilly and Oliver to calm down. Of course, Miley had Lilly to deal with, who was just a little shaken, and Michael had Oliver to try and calm down. Let me tell you, that is going to be really hard.

* * *

Oliver just ran his hand through his hair, and looked at his friend.

"Alright, what?" Michael said, slightly irritated at his friend for giving him a dirty look for the one-thousandth time.

"Why didn't you tell me that this happened!" Oliver shouted.

"Well, I figured that it would be better to hear about what happened from her." Michael said. The only thing that came from Oliver was a grunt of anger.

"I should crack you one just for keeping this from me." Oliver said. Michael let out a low laugh.

"That would be a bad idea," Michael said, counting on his fingers as he spoke, "one, I am not the guy that you should be taking your anger out on, and two, if you do lay hands on me, I promise you that you will regret it, because I will put a hurting on you."

Oliver sat up and made a move for the door, only to get cut off by Michael.

"Whoa, sunshine, where are you going?" Michael said, gently pushing him back into the small room.

"I need to cool down, so move." Oliver demanded.

"No, I can tell you from experience that if you go out with the temper that you had, you will want to kill someone." Michael said.

"Wait, what about that Dimitri guy from a year ago?" Oliver asked, making Michael remember the man who raped Miley a year ago.

"That is something that I will not forget, but he will not bring up again." Michael said with a stern look on his face.

"Sorry for that." Oliver said to Michael.

"No problem." Michael told Oliver. "Look, I will handle this and I will right this, okay?"

"Okay, I am holding you to that promise, Michael." Oliver said.

"I know." Michael said. "I know."

* * *

**AN: The last chapter is coming up next. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Sins of His Father

**AN: Now as the story ends, we find out a lot about Michael's father, and just how Michael connects to a one Tony Soprano.**

**Chapter Eight: The Sins of His Father**

It was about noon when Michael woke up. He looked over to the other bed in the room, to see if Oliver was in the room, and saw that the other bed was empty. Michael then looked towards the bathroom to see if he was in there. The door was open, and the light was off, which meant that Oliver was not in there. Then Michael reached over, and dialed his cell phone number, but after a few rings, he got no answer. Michael quickly pulled on his jeans, a t-shirt, and his tennis shoes. He walked the few steps over to Miley and Lilly's room. He knocked a few times, and after about a minute or two, a sleepy-eyed Miley answered the door.

"Hey, is Oliver over here?" Michael asked, looking behind her.

"No, as a matter of fact, Lilly isn't here either." Miley yawned, looking behind her, and seeing that her friend is gone.

"She's not here?" Michael said. Then he tried to remember where they might have gone. Then it dawned on him. "Damn it, Oliver."

"What? What is going on? What's wrong?" Miley asked. Now fully awake.

"Crap. Oliver and Lilly have gone after Ralphie." Michael said.

"Where is Ralphie then?" Miley asked him.

"He doesn't know where he lives, but he might be heading over to the Soprano's home." Michael said. "Damn it! He's going to get both of them killed."

"What!" Miley screamed in disbelief.

"Come on." Michael said, dragging her out of the hotel room and towards the car they had. They had to get there before it is too late and something bad happens.

* * *

Michael drove in relative to complete silence the whole way over to the Soprano home. Miley was sitting beside him, looking out of the window at the scene rushing by. Michael pulled up in front of the house, just as Carmella was pulling out.

Michael quickly hopped out of his car, and rushed to meet her.

"Carmella, where's Tony?" Michael asked once he approached her car.

"Tony? He headed out to the club." Carmella stated.

"Did you see anyone with him?" Michael asked.

"No, he said that he was going to the club to have a meeting with Ralphie about something." Carmella said.

"Alright, thanks." Michael said. He ran back to his car and hopped in.

"Where did Oliver and Lilly go?" Miley asked.

"Tony's club. Tony was heading there to meet Ralphie." Michael answered her. "I would bet anything that Oliver followed her out there."

"Michael, what is he going to do when he gets to Ralphie?" Miley asked Michael.

"Well, I know how Oliver feels, and he will probably kill Ralphie if he gets his hands on him." Michael told her.

"I really hope that it doesn't get to that point." Miley said.

"I really do hope so." Michael told her in agreement. "I really do."

* * *

Michael and Miley arrived in front of Tony's club, and found Oliver sitting right in front of it. Well, that sort of was a good sign, because if he was sitting in his car, planning about what he might was going to do, he was not getting out of his car and going into a strip club full of Mafia types. Michael walked up to the car, and leaned against the front door.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked in a calm tone.

"Nothing, now leave me alone." Oliver told him in a cold tone of voice.

"Oliver, why would you bring Lilly to a strip club?" Michael asked him, while stealing a glance at Lilly.

"Do you have any idea what I am going through?" Oliver said, still having his eyes pointed right on the front door of Tony's club.

"Yeah, I do, and let me tell you something." Michael said, angry that Oliver was bringing up some painful memories to try and justified what he was doing. "If you run in that club, and try and do something stupid, they will kill you, because it is full of wiseguys."

"Wiseguys?" Oliver said in disbelief.

"Mafia wiseguys." Michael said to drive home his point. Michael seemed to be fed up with the whole mess.

"Alright, fuck this." Michael said in a voice of being agitated and fed up. "Come on."

"Michael, what?" Oliver managed to get out before Michael dragged him out of the car.

"We are going to end this once and for all. Come on Lilly." Michael said to Lilly as well.

"What are you going to do?" Oliver asked him.

"Something that should have been done long ago." Michael said dragging the young couple along with him.

* * *

Tony, Chrissy, Paulie, and Ralphie were in the backroom of the club when Michael walked in with Oliver and Lilly standing close to the back of him.

Tony didn't say a word, and Paulie and Chrissy moved to the other side of the room. Needless to say, they knew that something was about to happen.

"Stand up Ralphie." Michael said. Ralphie looked at him as if he was nothing to worry about.

"Who in the fuck are you supposed to be?" Ralphie asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"A dead man." Michael answered. "Get up."

"Fuck off, kid." Ralphie said. Michael looked at Tony, Chrissy, and Paulie, and also glanced over to Lilly and Oliver. Then he smiled, and turned his attention back to Ralphie.

Michael let out a sigh, grabbed Ralphie by his hair, and dragged him over to Oliver and Lilly.

"Hey do you know who the fuck I am!" Ralphie screamed. Michael couldn't believe that after what he did, he still had the nerve to act like he was innocent.

"Now you listen to me, you see these kids right here?" Michael asked, motioning to Oliver and Lilly.

"If you so much as try anything with those two, or anybody that I know, I will make sure that you will regret it, okay?" Michael growled at Ralphie. Michael threw him to the ground, and walked out with his friends.

"Man, he's his father's kid, alright." Tony said under his breath.

* * *

It was about a week after Michael went into Bada Bing and confronted Ralphie. They were all over Tony's house, except for Ralphie of course, and they were having a good time. It was when Tony pulled Miley aside that had her curious.

"Look, there's something that I need to tell you." Tony told Miley.

"Okay." Miley said in a curious but cautious voice.

"Look, I known his father, and he was a very hard worker." Tony said. "I sent him to Missouri about the time that Michael was conceived. There are too many coincidents that can't be ignored, plus he looks like him."

Tony pulled out a picture of Michael's father, and handed it to her. Miley looked at the picture, and the guy in the photo looked like an older version of Michael. Miley just looked at him, but Tony just gave her some last words of advice.

"Remember these words very carefully. Sometimes, it's better just to let sleeping dogs lie." Tony said. He playfully messed her hair, and went back to join the festivities.

Miley sat there, and watched her boyfriend laugh and have a good time with the rest of his friends and family.

She looked at the picture and contemplated telling Michael about it. She soon decided against it, and put on a smile on her face.

After some of the things that he went through, this can be told when he's ready.

After all, it is better to just let sleeping dogs lie.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
